Dawnpaw's Past
About the Book Dawnpaw's Past is by Mya (DawnpawTheDevil) and was helped with the story by Willowleafwing (who wouldn't like to have her real name on here). Dawnpaw is based of my very old mutt dog named Josie who has been pretty grouchy her whole life but is still a dog I enjoy hanging out with. Bushtail is also based off another dog I have who is a Boxer named Gus he is very clumsy and goofy guy often is a mix of playful and lazy. He also always has to be next to someone really weird guy. Wildtide is some what based of Willowleafwing with her firey aditude but also kind, sweet, and smart. Characters Main Characters * Dawnpaw (played by DawnpawTheDevil) * Wildtide (played by Willowleafwing) * Sunspot (played by Willowleafwing) Flat Characters * Bushtail (played by Willowleafwing) * Velvetfur (played by DawnpawTheDevil) * Thistlefoot (played by Willowleafwing) * Stormclaw (played by DawnpawTheDevil) * Waveclaw (played by DawnpawTheDevil) * Whitefur (played by Willowleafwing) * Silver-rain (played by DawnpawTheDevil) * Flametail (played by Willowleafwing) Alpha's * Shadowpaw/Shadowclaw (played by DawnpawTheDevil) * Swiftpaw (played by DawnpawTheDevil) * Stonepaw (undecided if you want role check in with DawnpawTheDevil) * Marblepaw (played by DawnpawTheDevil) * Sunpaw (played by DawnpawTheDevil) Summary Full Book (that I have so far) Prologue Shadowclaw crouched in the long blades of grass scenting a hare. He put his weight on hind legs ready pounce on his prey. The rabbit lifted it's head but by the time the rabbit knew what was happening Shadowclaw had already pounce snapping it's small bones. Shadowclaw weaved through the spruce trees to bring his prey back to the pack. In the shadows emerald green eyes glowed ready to pouce on Shadowclaw. She waited for him to pass and pounced onto Shadowclaws back knocking him over. Shadowclaw clenched onto his prey struggling to get the fox off of his weak points. Flametail scratched at Shadowclaw's belly snagging the prey out of Shadowclaw's mouth. She leaped off of Shadowclaw and threw the hare onto the ground a few feet away. Flametail screamed "FIGHT ME!!!" Shadowclaw rolled over knocking her off, stared at her and said calmly "You can have it." Flametail angeryly made another powerful jump sending Shadowclaw tumbling over as Flametail sent more precious belly fur into the air screaming "FIGHT LIKE A REAL WOLF WOULD!!!" Shadowclaw flipped over and slammed Flametail into a large cedar tree sending splinters into the young she-foxes red pelt. Shadowclaw held her there ready to strike a kill to the throat. Flametail started crying and said "Kill me!" Shadowclaw stared at her looking into her emerald green eyes smelling her fear but also determined scent. He got off Flametail and said "Go back to your fox pack." He let go off her as she layed down on the ground submitting. Flametail stared at him confused and grinned replying "See me here tomorrow for a rematch." The next day Shadowclaw went to the same clearing and every time he beat her she told him "See me here tomorrow for a rematch." After about a month Shadowclaw noticed the flaws of her attacks and told her as she approached "I just realized this yesterday but one of the reasons that you keep losing is because of your stance." Flametail scolded at him angerliy then said "Why." "Well see how your feet are turned in before you jump.